


Scientists and Saints

by ladygray99



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster is a scientist and that means she needs a certain kind of person in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientists and Saints

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Just a strange little bunny. More notes at the bottom.  
> Beta: none

Once Jane Foster was on Tony’s radar he made plans for her to come work for him in New York. As soon as he talked her into it. He promised her staff, funds, a better lab than Bruce (just don’t tell Bruce about it), and sent flowers, chocolates, and sticks of RAM out to that desert dump she still insisted on working from. All to no avail. And as long as she was out in New Mexico then Thor spent most of his time out there with her, doing whatever the heck it was Thor does.

After another rejection email Tony decided a bit of face to face Stark charm was in order.

Finding Jane’s lab was easy enough. Just ask for the Ph.D, and the God of Thunder in a town with a population of fifty.

Tony followed the bass of Thor’s voice through rooms of star charts, battered sofas, and equipment that was so old it made Tony’s skin crawl. He peeked through a half open door just to check that Jane was there. There was nothing worse than making a grand entrance into a completely empty room.

Doctor Foster was hunched over a laptop that looked at least a year old, maybe even eighteen months. A congealing grilled sandwich with one bite missing, as well as a large and empty coffee cup was at her left.

“Dearest Jane,” Thor entered Tony’s field of vision from some other part of the room. “If thou wilt not take rest then please eat the tuna melt I have made for thee.”

Jane nodded. “Sure thing.” Her eyes never left the screen and her hands never faltered on the keys. She reached for the empty coffee mug, brought it to her lips and frowned to find it empty. Thor sighed and carefully took the mug from her hand and placed it back onto the desk. The computer gave an angry beep and Jane smacked her hand on the desk.

“Perhaps if thou took some rest.”

“I’m fine.” She reached again for the empty coffee mug.

“Doctor Banner has informed me that twenty hours without rest is not healthy for the body nor the mind.”

Tony bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the hypocrisy of that.

“Just a minute.” Jane reached for the empty mug for a third time. Thor gave an epic eye roll followed by an exasperated sigh. Tony slapped his hand over his mouth and fought back more laughter. He’d seen the exact same look on Pepper’s face so many times even he couldn’t begin to count. Usually followed by grumblings that she should be sainted for putting up with Tony.

Then Thor did what Tony was sure Pepper had only dreamed of. He lifted Jane from her seat and flung her over his shoulder.

“You will spend five minutes attempting to sleep,” he stated in is full, booming, Prince of Asgard voice.

“But I’m almost there,” she cried, stretching in vain for her laptop.

“Then five minutes will be of no consequence.”

As he turned Jane spotted Tony lurking in the hall. “Hey!” she called out.

Tony made a swift, strategic retreat and was quite proud of himself that he got all the way outside before collapsing with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally saw Thor. It was fun but the moment that stuck in my head was that little bit just before Sif and the Warriors Three show up where Thor is helping with breakfast. He looks completely domestic and he looks happy. It’s not something he’s too good for or would never be able to manage. He looks perfectly comfortable in the situation. So in my personal head canon Thor is the Pepper to Jane’s Tony. He does his best to get her to eat, sleep on occasion, and has long talks with Pepper about the problems that come with being involved with obsessive scientists.


End file.
